London Bridge Is
by peppymint
Summary: For everyone who wanted Lindsey to have a happy ending.


_I own nothing and no one_

_Someday I plan to write a full length crossover with these series_

_Sighs, but not today. So it will remain in my plunnie corral Scribbles & Scratches_

_Unless of course one of you wants to adopt it. It would make me very happy._

**London Bridge Is  
**

The sounds of industry filled the hotel where the survivors of the battle against the Circle of the Black Thorn had holed up. In spite of their losses, the mood was bright. And, as much as Angel mourned Wesley's passing, the ensouled vampire couldn't blame them for that.

The council had arrived in the nick of time, Buffy and Faith in the lead. If not for them, and the witches they brought with them, Gunn would almost certainly be dead. Probably the rest of them as well, Angel admitted to himself. Truthfully, he had not expected to survive.

The darkly clad figure paused at one door, looking at the figure within. Angel admitted it freely, he hesitated. He and Lindsey had never gotten on well. A bit of guilt might have contributed as well. The vampire inwardly shuddered as he remembered just how close he had come to ordering the other murdered in cold blood.

Lindsey McDonald was far from a saint, but he didn't deserve that. Besides, the lawyer had fought for him. That made him Angel's responsibility. He rapped his knuckles against the doorframe, causing the man to turn. "Hey," the vampire greeted. "You okay."

A pair of tired blue eyes fell to the phone in his hand, and Lindsey hit a button. _The number you have dialed, has been disconnected or is no longer in service, _the mechanical voice that emerged from the device was easily audible to Angel's vampiric ears.

The lawyer forced a smile. "I don't know what I was thinking really," he murmured. "I cut my ties a long time ago." He threw the phone onto the table, rising to his feet. Lindsey shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he rested his hands on the back of the chair, leaning forward. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said to himself.

Angel disagreed. It obviously mattered a great deal. The lawyer was usually a far better liar than that. He opened his mouth before closing it again, not quite certain what to say. "Lindsey . . ."

That's when the door slammed open. It was Spike of course, anyone else would have knocked. Well, except for Illyria, she probably would have just broken the door down. "Peaches," he skid to a halt. "Come downstairs, you've gotta see this."

Frowning, Angel did so. Lindsey following upon the realization he had nothing better to do. A group of slayers was gathered around the front door, watching the ongoing battle. "Wow," one sighed. "What a hunk."

The shadowed figure was fighting six demons at once. He kicked a sword out of one's hand, tripping a second and spinning just in time to catch the blade. One swing later, and suddenly there were five demons. Then four.

Lindsey's breath caught in his throat. Even though he couldn't see the figure clearly, he knew who it was. He was proud of his fighting skills, he had worked hard for them. But fighting had never come easily to the lawyer. Not like it did _him._

In all his time at Wolfram and Hart, the lawyer had never seen anyone, human or demon, fight the way_ he_ did. As if he were merely breathing, that was how effortless it was. "Elliot," Lindsey breathed in disbelief.

The hitter finished the group off, walking towards the hotel. The moment the light hit his face, the group gasped, looking between the newcomer and Lindsey. As for Lindsey, he just stared. "W-what," he stammered. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't so much as spoken to the elder since before he joined Wolfram and Hart.

Eliot snorted, coming to stand in front of his twin. "What were you expecting me to do?" he asked his own question in return. "Gee, it appears something serious is going down in L.A. No big deal, it is not as if my baby brother lives there or anything," he continued his imaginary conversation. "Hardison, could you find a football game or something? And pass the popcorn."

Lindsey blinked. "Hardison?" he echoed. Who was Harrison? His brother always worked alone. Except apparently, he didn't. Not anymore at least. The lawyer had to wonder what else he had missed.

The hitter shrugged. "He runs the electronic stuff," Elliot said. "I'll introduce you to him and the others once we get back."

"Back," the younger twin repeated, starting to feel a bit like a parrot.

Elliot looked at the other a bit oddly. "Yeah back, you didn't honestly think I was leaving this hellhole without you."

Lindsey felt a bit of the uncertainty he had been carrying around the last few days unclench, and he smiled. "So," he asked stepping of the porch and flinging a friendly arm over his brother's shoulder. "These friends of yours have room for a down on his luck lawyer?" It seemed his bridges weren't quite as burnt as he had thought.

_LBLBLBLBLB_

_I always thought it sucked Lindsey died_

_Then again, Angel finale in general sucked_

_I consider this to be a better possibility_


End file.
